Cruzando dimensiones
by Blossom Lu
Summary: Desde que la estudiante humana Atsuko Kagari ha desaparecido de forma misteriosa de Luna Nova, sucesos extraños han ocurrido ente las brujas. Sucy tiene la teoría de que las cosas están mal desde que Atsuko encontró el diamante esmeralda. Sin saberlo, la estudiante de segundo año de preparatoria Sakura Haruno interviene mucho en el destino de Atsuko. — ¿Donde estás Akko?


**Cruzando dimensiones**

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, son de la autoria de Yoh Yoshinari (Little Witch Academia) y de Masashi Kishimoto (Naruto), la historia sí me pertenece.

* * *

 **I. Verde esmeralda**

 _ **/ Luna Nova /**_

 _— ¿Dónde estás Akko?_

Lotte Yanson alza sus lentes redondos sobre su nariz y trata de disimular su preocupación. Sucy Manbavaran no sabe cómo consolar a la pequeña Lotte. Desde hace tres días que no saben nada de su amiga Atsuko Kagari. Toda Luna Nova ha tratado de localizar a la nueva estudiante que ha robado el corazón de algunas, la atención de otras y la envidia de una minoría.

Atsuko Kagari es una estudiante de quince años de edad, ella no es como las demás estudiantes de Luna Nova y es lo que preocupa a su mejor amiga Lotte. Todos están consternados por la desaparición de la única humana que ha pisado la academia, en una escuela donde todas son herederas de importantes familias de brujas una chica como Atsuko —mejor conocida como Akko— llama la atención.

Su desaparición sucedió en una misión, una de tantas que habían tenido. Lotte se lamenta de no haber ido más deprisa y se lo dice casi siempre a Sucy quién — aparentemente — no demuestra sentir nada al respecto.

La maestra Úrsula, les había dicho que debían entrar en el salón oculto. Lotte, Sucy y Akko ya lo conocían puesto que ya habían hecho misiones ahí. Sin embargo Akko corrió en busca del tesoro que la maestra Úrsula mencionó.

— Deprisa chicas, deprisa. ¡Esta vez debemos encontrarlo!

— Pero Akko…— Lotte caminaba lento y sólo veía la melena café chocolate de su amiga — Tenemos tres horas.

Sucy por su parte observaba todo desde la entrada del salón oculto. Dio un suspiro enorme y caminó de forma lenta, sin ánimos de seguir a la apresurada Akko ni a Lotte. Siempre había sido de ese modo desde que se conocieron: Akko era la chica hiperactiva que las animaba a todo, Lotte la chica que se preocupaba de forma profunda por las dos y ella… Bueno, Sucy se mantenía alejada sin decir mucho, sólo cuando se requería.

Y la misión transcurría como todas las que habían hecho: un completo desastre.

— ¡Akko, espera!

— Creo que he visto el gran diamante esmeralda, ¡miren!

Las chicas observaron el diamante y asintieron con la mirada, de forma extraña Akko lo consiguió. Sucy frunció el ceño, no dudaba de las capacidades de su amiga humana pero su instinto de bruja le indicaba que algo no estaba bien. Sin embargo, al ver su rostro de felicidad y la forma en que Lotte la felicitaba le hicieron descartar todos esos pensamientos oscuros. Habían conseguido — de forma milagrosa — el diamante esmeralda y eso es lo que importaba. Sin sospechar que tres días después no estarían en una misión de búsqueda de diamantes, sino de la mismísima Akko.

— ¿Cómo es que pasó esto?

Lotte, abraza su almohada rosa. Está cansada, han estado buscando a su amiga por horas. La alerta se ha extendido en Luna Nova y a los alrededores.

— Ella no está perdida Lotte— Sucy es mejor conocida como la chica de los hongos, puesto que siempre hace experimentos con ellos. Sin embargo, esta vez habla de más — .Tengo un mal presentimiento, ¿te das cuenta? Desde esa misión, todo estaba diferente. Akko es hiperactiva, siempre somos las últimas en terminar ni siquiera Diana pudo encontrar al diamante, ¿por qué nosotras sí?

— ¿Dudas de que Akko pudiera?— Lotte agranda sus ojos azules desconcertada —, ¡ella es tan capaz como Diana de encontrar el diamante!

— No me entiendes, siento que esto es distinto. Piénsalo de este modo, Akko nunca abandonaría Luna Nova, ella quiere ser bruja ¿por qué se iría con los humanos? No… — Sucy muerde su labio inferior y golpea de pronto la mesa —, deberíamos hablar con Diana.

Lotte deja su almohada a un lado y asiente insegura.

— Sí, quizá ella nos pueda iluminar un poco.

 _ **/ Konoha /**_

— Pero… ¡Le he dicho que quiero aprender!

Los ojos jade reflejan su verdadero espíritu, Tsunade no tiene nada que objetar.

— Eres una niña, ¿cuántos tienes? ¿Trece? — Aquella mujer de cabello rubio y ojos miel miran de mala manera a la chica en frente suyo — ,si me disculpas tengo pacientes que atender.

Los pasos de la doctora resuenan bajo el piso pulido del hospital y a lo lejos la chica de ojos jade se queda de piedra. Lo ha intentado tantas veces sin resultado alguno, a punto de irse observa cómo dos camilleros llevan a la sala de urgencias a una chica de no más de catorce años. A Sakura se le encoje el corazón de sólo pensar que le pudo haber pasado. Ella no es doctora, apenas y está cursando el segundo año de preparatoria sin embargo ha tomado algunos cursos básicos de primeros auxilios y su instinto — casi innato — le indican que esa chica va a sobrevivir. Quiere ser ella la doctora que la cuide, y ese es su camino. Sin embargo, la parte coherente le recuerdan que no es más que una chica sin estudios médicos, ¿qué diagnostico puede dar ella? Entonces, ve alejarse la camilla, por el mismo camino que siguió la doctora Senju, a quién le ha insistido por meses que le enseñe algo del mundo médico.

En la sala de urgencias, por otra parte la camilla arriba y Tsunade Senju recibe a la chica. La mira escéptica y le pregunta a los camilleros el motivo por el cual se la enviaron.

— Yo tengo mis consultas — Alzando su ceja observa a la muchacha —, ¿tan grave es?

— La encontraron cerca del Parque Oyakumi, Tsunade-sama. Estaba desmayada, una persona nos notificó y acudimos cuanto antes. No ha despertado desde entonces.

Tsunade suspira, no muy satisfecha con ese diagnóstico.

— Parece una colegiala de secundaria, ¿alguna mochila o algo?

— Nada, la chica estaba tirada bajó un árbol ahí la encontramos. No tiene su credencial ni nada, intentamos investigar colegios a los alrededores del Parque Oyakumi pero no encontramos nada.

— Llamen a Shizune.

Cabello color café, flequillo perfectamente cortado. Tsunade recorre con la mirada a la chica, no tiene signos de una infección, respira con normalidad. Revisa con cuidado su cuerpo y no halla heridas físicas. Es como si la chica estuviera dormida por antojo, golpea con cuidado sus rodillas y no responde.

— ¿Tsunade-sama?

La enfermera Shizune está asomada en la puerta, Tsunade le hace señas de que ingrese.

— ¿Qué opina acerca de esto? Una chica de unos catorce años, colegiala al parecer, desmayada y sin signos de violencia.

— ¿Y lo demás?

— Respira bien, todo está en orden. La encontraron sola en el Parque Oyakumi.

— Quizá…

— Tal vez debamos investigar el uniforme, ¿no? ¿qué escuelas pueden tener de uniforme corbatón rojo y chaleco azul cielo? Una vez que investiguemos, podemos saber qué hacer con ella.

— ¿Cree que se haya drogado?

— He enviado hacer análisis, sin embargo a juzgar cómo luce no parece haber estado expuesta a drogas. Necesito que pospongas mis citas médicas.

— Claro Tsunade-sama, ¿algo más?

— Sí, necesito un poco de sake. Hace tiempo no ponía a usar en demasía a mi cerebro, tiempo sin recibir un caso tan simple y con tantas preguntas. También… ¿está la chica de cabello rosa en la sala de esperas? — Shizune sabe bien a quién se refiere y responde de forma afirmativa —, tráela esta vez necesito probarla.

— Pensé que no le daría oportunidad a esa chica usted sabe…

— Es mi hospital Shizune, es evidente que no voy a probar a Sakura para que opere a un paciente. Sólo quiero que me ayude en un par de cosas.

— Cómo usted diga.

Shizune se aleja, sus zapatos de goma rechinan con el piso. Suspira y de lejos la ve sentada con su mochila de gato. La misma chica que ha estado acosando a Tsunade Senju está ahí, como siempre esperando.

— ¿Sakura? —Ella de forma inmediata abre los ojos y se cruza con la mirada de la enfermera Shizune —, ¿sucede algo Shizune-san?— pregunta Sakura con la voz entre cortada —. Sí, es Tsunade-sama quién quiere verla. Está en la sala de urgencias, en el consultorio 101.

* * *

 **N/A** ¡Hola a todos! Pues esta vez decidí publicar mi primer crossover, soy nueva "cruzando dimensiones" pero siempre hay que correr riesgos, ¿no?. Sin más, espero que sea de su agrado y lean, tal vez no entiendan muy bien sobre los personajes de Little Witch Academia, sin embargo trataré de introducirlos más — sin dar spoiler claro — para que así puedan entender completamente de qué va este fic.

Muchas gracias a todos por leer, ¡saludos!


End file.
